Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible substrate and a method of manufacturing thereof and a flexible display apparatus having the flexible substrate.
Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, desktop displays have been replaced with thin film displays on mobile devices. In particular, applications and uses of a flexible display device capable of bending or folding according to user needs are increasing, therefore the need for providing a step of bending or folding in a manufacturing process is ever increasing and in high demand among display devices.
Such flexible display device may be manufactured by performing a backplane process after coating a polyimide (PI) substrate on a carrier glass. Also, the flexible display device may be manufactured by applying a lower protective film in order to protect the backplane by going through laser desorption process after the backplane process.
Meanwhile, in the case of a flexible display, change in shape continuously occurs in which the display device bends or folds. Therefore, in order to reduce stress on the polyimide (PI) substrate, by using a pressure sensitive adhesive PSA, a lower protective film may be attached to the lower portion of the polyimide PI substrate.